Two of a kind, Sort Of
by Solo Shadow
Summary: What if Prince Jonathan had a little sister? What kind of relationship would she have with Alana? Only covers the Alana series. Please R&R! Rated T in case my mind gets ahead of me.
1. Princess Theresa

**_Disclaimer: I am NOT Tamora Pierce. I had no part in the writing or publishing of the books, and I do not own any part of them. I do however 'own' Theresa, and please don't use her without my permisson. (Not that you would want to...)_**

* * *

Alana of Trebond found herself lost in the gigantic palace once again. _I knew I should have asked Gary to take me. _She thought bitterly. 

Alana was a girl disguised as a boy to become a knight. It was her first week at the palace and it seemed she'd never find her way around. When she'd convinced herself she'd be lost for hours, a voice called out to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be the new page, would you?"

Alana turned to see a girl with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes smiling at her.

"Did you get yourself lost?"

Alana blushed. "Yes."

The girl laughed merrily. "Most pages do. When I was young I got myself lost quite often."

Alana noticed the girl wasn't any older than she, and wondered how she knew the palace so well.

"I'm Theresa. May I inquire your name?"

Remembering her manners, Alana bowed. "I am Alan of Trebond." She said.

"Oh, you're the page my brother was talking about!" Theresa exclaimed. "The one with the violet eyes!"

Quite suddenly things clicked into place. The girl's stunning good looks. Her knowledge of the palace.

"Prince Jonathan has a sister?" she asked, rather rudely.

The girl only smiled wider. "Yes indeed. I suppose I should have introduced myself as Princess Theresa."

"Forgive me for my ignorance." Alana gushed. "I was not aware there was a price **_and _**a princess."

Theresa giggled. "That's quite all right." She grabbed Alana's arm. "Now, Alan of Trebond, where is your destination, for I will lead you there!"

Alana blushed furiously. The princess was her escort. _How improper is this?_ She thought gloomily. Surely Jonathan and his friends will laugh when they learn Alan was rescued by Jonathan's little sister.

Theresa, oblivious to Alana's humiliation, chatted cheerfully about palace life. "I do wish they'd teach girls more of the fighting arts." She said wistfully. "Jon learns so much, if he'd only teach me!" Her bright eyes twinkled. "What do you say of women learning the fighting arts, Alan?"

"I see nothing wrong with it." Alana replied with force. "Women should have all the rights men have."

Theresa smiled. "Are you just saying that to get on my good side?" she asked.

"Not at all your highness." Alana said. "I solidly believe that." How could she not?

Theresa laughed. "I like you, Alan of Trebond. Hopefully we will see more of each other soon." She then left Alana by her rooms. In the safety of her room, Alana slumped to the ground. Saying those things had not been wise, even if she was telling the truth. Few boys had opinions like that.

* * *

Theresa knocked loudly on her brother's door. "Jon, can I come in?"

The prince opened the door. "Hi there." He said with affection. "The boys are here." He added, leading her inside.

"Hey beautiful." Raoul said when he saw her. "How have you been?"

Theresa smiled. She liked her brother's big friend. "I have been simply wonderful."

"A lady like yourself deserves no less."

"Why thank you." She settled herself between Raoul and her cousin Gary. "I met Alan of Trebond today." She said.

"Oh really," Jon said. "And what did you think of him?"

Again, her eyes twinkled. "I liked him. He seemed like a smart boy."

Jon grinned. "Well, well. He has my sister's royal approval. A page can ask no more."

* * *

I know it was a short chapter, but tell me what you thought. If you think I should continue let me know. 


	2. That kind of girl

**_Standard disclaimers apply._**

* * *

The next morning Alana met Gary before classes started.

"Hey Alan, I heard you met my cousin Theresa." The big boy grinned. "She had some interesting things to say about you."

Alana cringed. "Such as…?"

"She likes you. Says you're smart. She doesn't usually say that about boys. When she met Raoul she called him brawn without brain." He chuckled. "He grew on her though."

"She thought I seemed smart?" Alana asked.

Gary nodded. "Stay on her good side. She's notorious for getting pages she doesn't like in trouble."

"Really? She didn't seem that way to me."

"Oh, she really is good at it. But no worries. She likes you, particularly your eyes."

"Oh?"

"That's Theresa for you. The first thing she notices about someone is their eyes, and she's never seen violet eyes before."

"I see." Alana wasn't sure what to say. "I guess I'm pretty lucky to have the princess take special interest in me."

Gary just smiled.

The next weeks Alana saw little of Theresa. She didn't really notice; she was having troubles with Ralon of Malven.

One night in the stables, Ralon cornered her and beat her down. When he left, a girl stepped out of the darkness.

"Alan, are you okay?" Theresa asked, concerned.

"Fine." That was a definite lie. Alana hurt all over, but her pride hurt the worst. Theresa tried to help her up but Alana pulled away.

"What are you going to say happened?" Theresa asked quietly.

"That I fell down. That's what happened. That's what you saw."

"I didn't see anything if that's what you wish."

The next day Ralon was punished for offending the princess.

"I told you bad things happen to pages she doesn't like." Gary said to Alana. "And save it-we all know what happened."

"I fell." Alana said firmly. "The princess can dislike anyone she wants."

From that day on, Alana saw more of Theresa. And, like Jonathan and his friends, when Ralon picked on Alana, Theresa punished him. But Alana wanted to beat Ralon on her own someday. And that day came one day, outside.

"Ralon on Malven has beggars and thieves for ancestors." _Excuse me, George._ George was Alana's friend, King of the Rogue. He had been training her for this day. Everything continued from there.

Halfway through the fight, Alana heard cheers. Determined not to lose focus, she ignored them. When Ralon was on the ground crying, she turned to see Theresa cheering.

"Alan that was amazing!" She ran over. "Is that what they teach you boys?" She asked, eager for information.

She looked happy, but her brother did not.

"Theresa, come here."

The two of them were speaking quietly, but Alana heard every word.

"You shouldn't be out here with the boys."

"Aww…I just want to see what you learn."

"That shouldn't concern you, sister."

"Jon…" She stared at her brother with watery eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, spend some time with us then."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'd rather have you spend time with respectable boys than boys such as Ralon."

After that, Theresa spent much of her free time with the boys. Alana liked having a female companion, even if she was pretending to be male herself. Life at the palace was pleasant, for a time…

_**To my wonderful reviewers…**_

**LaVieEnRose22**…ummm…NO MORE PREDICTIONS FROM YOU! Lol, looks like I might have to change up my story line a bit…am I that predictable?

**HyperKathryne**…No worries. Theresa won't fall in _love _with Alana. I'm not big on girl on girl action.


	3. The Sweating Sickness

**_Standard disclaimers apply._**

* * *

I must admit, I'm dissapointed I haven't gotten many reviews. I guess I'm spoiled...(my first ever fanfic, "I Will Stand Beside you in your Anguish",got a ton of reviews the first chapter...) Anyway,here's chapter three,I hope you like it.

* * *

With March came the Sweating Sickness. It was terrible. Francis died, and shortly after the prince and princess fell ill. Theresa's appeared to be a mild case, but Jon was hit hard.

The two were put in adjoining rooms. When Alana dared to visit, she did not like what she saw. She had Sir Myles kick everyone out of the rooms and cleared the air. She tried to use her Gift to heal Jonathan, and when that didn't work she asked the Great Mother Goddess for help. Her prayers were answered. (A/N: It all happened in the book…I don't feel like typing it all up.)

Jon was getting well, but Theresa was worsening. Alana, exhausted from the effort it took to heal Jonathan, was not even aware of her friend's condition.

Raoul was the first to visit Theresa. "Hey beautiful." He said, sitting down by her bed.

"Hi." She said weakly.

"What are you doing worrying us all like this?" He was trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Is my brother better?"

"He'll be fine. So will Gary, Alex, and Alan. Worry about yourself."

She didn't hear his last words. She had fallen asleep.

Raoul still didn't leave. Eventually the king and queen entered. Raoul jumped up and bowed very low.

The king knew Raoul as one of Jon's close friends. He took interest in his children's lives-that was something Raoul greatly admired him for. A king and a father.

"How is she Raoul?"

"I can't say, your majesty. I'm not a healer."

"I see." The king was quiet for a moment. "I was so worried about Jon I neglected to think of Theresa. And now my daughter lies in bed with no one to help her."

Raoul was silent. Then, abruptly, he left. _I know Alan and Sir Myles did something for Jon. I have to find out what._

He rushed to Sir Myles' rooms. "Sir Myles, as you know, the princess is not well. I have to know what you and Alan did for Jon."

"I didn't do a thing. Alan used his Gift to ask the Great Mother for help."

Raoul bit his lip. He didn't have the Gift-but he had to try something.

He practically ran back to the room. The king and queen had left.

Kneeling before Theresa's bed, he whispered these words. "Great Mother, I know I don't have the Gift. I don't know if you wish to hear me, but I need your help. The girl in this bed is not ready to die. It's not her time. So please, help her."

He almost fell over when a voice replied. "You must help her yourself. I'll take you where you need to go."

A bright flash engulfed Raoul. He opened his eyes to a dark place. There, Theresa slept soundly. He gently picked her up. With the princess nestled safely in his arms, he turned to go back, not noticing the Dark God looming over him. Well, he didn't notice until the Dark God stepped in front of him.

"Um…hi." Raoul looked at the Dark God, trying to think of an easy way to get out of there. "I'm just taking back what's mine."

The god was not amused. The ground began to shake.

"Hey, let's talk about this, okay?" Raoul was trying to keep his balance. "Look, you can't have her. Not for a long time."

The ground shook harder, and Raoul fell on his ass. "I'm not leaving without her." He said angrily. "She's not yours yet." He glared at the god. "Isn't being immortal enough for you? We're not immortal, you can at least let us have the time we deserve!"

The shaking stopped, and the god relented. Raoul thought he was home free, but the Dark God lashed out, opening a wound on Raoul's face. Then the Dark God disappeared.

There was another bright flash, and Raoul was back in the room. A strange sound resonated off the walls. The voice was laughing. "You've done well."

Raoul didn't realize he was still holding the princess until Gary walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked sharply. "And what happened to your face?"

Raoul touched his face. He felt blood, but he wasn't really thinking about it. "Let me explain."

He told Gary everything. From the praying to the voice to the light which brought him to the dark place. Then about the Dark God. Raoul was getting increasingly tired as he spoke, but he ignored it. At the end, Gary was skeptical.

"You argued with a god? The Dark God for crying out loud. Do you have a death wish!"

Raoul just shrugged. "I just did what I had to do."

Gary pounded him on the shoulder and grinned. "You're crazy. But it looks like it worked."

Theresa had stopped sweating and mumbling incoherently. Instead, she was breathing evenly and slept peacefully. Raoul moved a damp piece of hair off her forehead. He was so relieved she was okay.

Within the hour she awoke, her eyes bright and mind clear. She demanded to know what happened, but when Raoul told her her expression was unreadable. She did thank him with a kiss on the cheek, which made Raoul blush and Gary laugh.

Gary had a servant inform the king and queen of their daughter's improving condition, and they came immediately.

"Oh, my little girl." King Roald hugged his daughter tightly. He didn't seem like a powerful king then. He just seemed like a father.

By now, Raoul felt all his energy had been drained. He stumbled back to his room. Laying on his bed, he vaguely thought he should have the cut on his face looked at, but he fell asleep before he had the chance.

The next morning Raoul didn't wake up normal time, so Gary went to pester him. Beating on the door, he called, "Hey get up. I'm not doing all the work around here today."

Dragging himself out of bed, Raoul headed towards the door. His body felt like lead, and the cut on his face stung like crazy. He opened the door to an all-too-happy Gary, which didn't make him feel any better.

"Whoa, what happened to your face?" Gary asked. "Didn't you clean that up?" He was referring to the cut across his face.

"I was going to…" Raoul didn't want to admit he'd fallen asleep.

"Whatever. Let's fix you up, then we have work to do. Afterwards we can check on Jon and Theresa."

"Where's Alan?" Raoul asked, checking behind Gary for their little friend.

Gary shrugged. "He finally woke up this morning and disappeared somewhere. Guess he expects us to do all the work."

Gary kept mentioning work. It was giving Raoul a headache. He rubbed his temples. "Okay…why don't you look for him while I get this taken care of?"

"Okay. Meet you by the fountain, okay?"

"Yeah…"

The two split apart. Raoul's head was pounding, so much so he slumped down and leaned against the wall. Eyes closed, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Raoul?" He opened his eyes to Alan's voice.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

Raoul's head was swimming. He couldn't concentrate on Alana.

"Raoul?"

His head felt like it was splitting open. His eyes watered from the pain. Holding his head, he fell limp to meet the floor.

"Raoul!" Alana knelt beside her big friend, shaking him. She tenderly touched his wound, then his forehead. She pulled back fast-he was burning up.

* * *

Dundundun...hehe. I have up to like chapter 7 written out, but I haven't typed it. You'll have to suffer. 


	4. Please don't Die

_**Standard disclaimers apply**_

Luckily, Gary showed up just then. "Alan? Raoul! What's going on?"

"I don't know." Alana said, trying not to panic. The trauma of the week was catching up. "He has a terrible fever."

Gary tried to arouse his friend. "Raoul? Come on, we've had enough drama for a while." He didn't move. "Aw man…" Gary whispered. "Alan, go get help. Now."

Alana rushed to find Sir Myles. "Ahh Alan. How can I help you?"

"I need you to come with me. It's Raoul."

Seeing the look on Alana's face, Myles questioned no further. "Take me."

When they found Gary he was still trying to wake Raoul up. Sir Myles seemed shock to see the boy in that condition.

"Where did he get that cut on his face?" He asked harshly.

"Wrestling." Gary said too quickly.

"Don't lie to me Gary." Sir Myles sounded tired. "That wound was afflicted by something immortal. It's dangerous."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at the color of it."

Both Alana and Gary peered at the wound. It was deep, and the bottom was an ugly gray.

"Now where did he get it?"

Reluctantly, Gary repeated to Myles what Raoul had told him before. Myles listened with a serious face, and Alana listened with interest as well.

"Maybe we should get him in bed now." Alana said.

"Yes, yes, of course." Sir Myles said.

The three of them managed to half carry, half drag Raoul back to his room.

"We need a healer," Gary said. "I'll go find Duke Baird."

The Duke came at once. "Sir Myles, you say thus wound was afflicted by an immortal?"

Myles nodded. "Can you heal it?"

"I have no idea." The Duke said honestly. "I can try."

He started right away, but it was obvious the magic had no effect.

"It'll kill him," Sir Myles moaned, falling to his knees. "Only an immortal can heal him."

Gary sat down hard and put his head in his hands. "That idiot. He can't die too." The boy's body shook. "He can't!" Gary sobbed, which was unlike him.

Alana put her arm around his broad shoulders. "Raoul's too stubborn to die." She said softly. "And besides that, I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Alana returned later with an armful of small tree branches. "They're from a cypress tree." She explained. "And a cypress tree is one of the symbols of the Great Mother." (A/N: I made that up…)

"Alan you're a genius!" Gary cried, jumping up. "Your grace, do you think that will work?"

"I do indeed. You're a smart boy."

Alana blushed. "My village healing lady taught me everything."

The Duke took the branches and channeled his magic through them. The wound started to close up without delay.

"What's going on here?" Gary and Alana turned to see Theresa standing in the doorway.

"Theresa, what are you doing out of bed?" Gary asked, alarmed.

"I felt better and I was bored. Now what's going on?"

Gary explained about the wound and Alan's bright idea of using the tree branches.

"Oh Alan, that's so smart! She smiled at him. "Raoul's lucky you were here!"

The Duke finished closing the wound. "The wound has healed. He should be fine. Sir Myles, a word if you will?"

The two men left the room, and the three children stood over their friend. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Ah…my head hurts…" He mumbled.

Gary pounded him on the back. "Nice of you to join us. Stop doing stupid things."

"Huh?"

"Raoul, did you really see the Dark God?" Alana asked.

"Well…yeah." His hand flew to his face.

"That cut almost killed you." Theresa said, although now the 'cut' was a scar. "Alan found a way to save you. It was so smart!"

"Oh…" For some reason Raoul looked disappointed, but he had no reason to be, being alive and all. "Thanks Alan."

"Don't mention it. There's no way I'd let you die."

Raoul laughed. "Good thing."


	5. What do you mean 'innocence?

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Theresa was turning into a woman. Over the winter her breasts had grown rapidly, and with her low-cut spring dresses the change was obvious. Not only that, she was using her cleavage to her advantage…but that's a story for another time.

The same thing was happening to Alana, but she was not happy about it. It was particularly irritating when the boys tried to get her to go swimming.

One day near the beginning of August Raoul tried his luck. "C'mon Alan," he teased. "One small dip. Or are you afraid you'll wash off a protective coat of dirt?"

Theresa was sitting under a tree when Raoul started teasing. She rushed to Alan's defense.

"If he doesn't want to swim don't push him Raoul!" She scolded.

Raoul looked hurt. "Okay. I just don't want him to miss out." He shrugged. "But if that's what you want Alan…"

"It is what he wants Stop trying to get your way Raoul." Then she grinned. "Alan doesn't want to go in, but maybe I can be persuaded."

Raoul opened his mouth to say something, but Jon cut in.

"Don't you dare Theresa!" He yelled, getting out of the water fast.

She grinned wider and started playing with the buttons down the front of her dress. "But I'm so hot. Raoul would let me go in."

Raoul was torn, but what normal boy wouldn't be? Finally he said, "It's not right for such a fine lady to swim in the presence of men."

"Oh poo. You're no fun." She stuck her tongue out her brother, which earned laughs from many of the other boys. "I'll spend my time with Alan then." Grabbing her wrist, Theresa dragged Alana to the practice grounds.

"What are we doing here?" Alana was baffled.

"Well..." Theresa stared at the ground. "I was wondering if you'd teach me how to wrestle."

Alana stared at the princess. "You want me to teach you to wrestle? No way. Besides, if you want to learn wrestling, Raoul is the best." She slapped her forehead. "I mean…no…girls shouldn't know how to wrestle."

"Aww…what about hand to hand?"

Alana chewed her lip thoughtfully. It wasn't fair only boys learned to defend themselves properly.

"Please? It could save my life."

"Okay. But you cannot tell anyone I'm teaching you."

"Of course not."

"Let's start now. Attack me."

"What?"

"Attack me."

"Okay." She charged and punched weakly.

"No, no. Let me show you."

They spent the next hour practicing. Things seemed to be going smoothly.

Later that day Theresa went to her uncle, Duke Gareth, with a question.

"Uncle, I'm going to the city tomorrow, and I was wondering if one of the pages could be my escort."

"Who are we speaking of?"

"Alan of Trebond."

"Alan? He's a bright boy, but a tad small for a proper escort."

"Aww…please Uncle? Jon can come too."

The Duke looked at his niece curiously. "If you insist."

"Oh yay!" She clapped her hands together. "This will be such fun."

The next day Theresa, Jon and Alana visited the city.

"Excuse me miss." A young man tapped Theresa on the shoulder. "I just cut your purse. You can have it back."

Theresa's eyes widened. "You stole it…and now you're giving it back?" The man nodded. "What kind of thief are you? Don't give it back-I hadn't even noticed yet."

The thief was taken aback. "But you're with them."

"What does it matter?" She looked up at Jon. "Brother, why does it matter?"

"I think it's time she met George." Alana said. (A/N: It occurred to me that in the books Jon hadn't met George yet, but I'm writing this out of memory so give me a break…)

They led Theresa to a tavern called the Dancing Dove. She was amazed at what she saw.

"I feel like I'm destroying my sister's innocence." Jon groaned. "Hey, where'd she go?"

Theresa was happily shaking hands with a voluptuous brunette. "So you're a whore huh? I've never met a whore before."

The woman looked offended so Jon grabbed his sister by the shoulders and steered her away. "Let's go meet George…NOW."

The King of the Rogue was sitting on his 'throne' drinking brandy. When he saw Alana and Jon he raised his glass and called out "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We've brought someone for you to meet." Alana said.

"This is my little sister, Theresa." Jon added.

George got down on his knees and took Theresa's hand. "I am honored to meet such a beautiful lady." He kissed her hand.

Theresa smiled. "Thank you, but it seems I'm not as desirable as many of the other women in here." She said, pointing to a prostitute leaving with three men in tow.

"I _have_ destroyed her innocence." Jon moaned.

George looked amused. Theresa then popped a question. "Why did the thief return my purse?"

He glanced at Jon before saying, "Because I am King of the Rogue."

_**To my wonderful reviewers:**_

_Chapter Two:_

**Zeetah:** Thank you! I'm glad something thinks its cool.

**Anna: **Thanks! I sure hope it shapes up!

**Epobbp: **Don't worry, I did. And I'll continue.

_Chapter 3:_

**Nativewildmage: **Don't worry, I really like Raoul. He and George were my favorite characters in the lioness quartet. And I'll update as fast as I can type…a lot of it is written

**WitchyMage: **I know my spelling is terrible…I'M SORRY! I was rereading what I had posted and noticed I'd spelled 'prince' price. I'll try harder to edit my work. And as for Raoul calling upon the Goddess, that has something to with the story later on.

**Just because I said so**: It's only good compared to others? Not standing alone? -cries- Hehe, just kidding. Thanks.

**TPfreak: **I'm glad you like it. I'll try to get more actual quotes in…I'm doing it mostly out of memory so…yeah…but I have the book somewhere.

**HyperKathryne: **Thanks! And if I recall correctly you were one of my very first reviewers, thanks for that too! I shall update soon!

**lady dove of the green eyes: **Thank you. I will continue, no worries there. And may I say I really like your pen name.

_Chapter 4_

**Nativewildmage: **You think I'm good at emotional writing? THANK YOU! -does happy dance- I was worried it would seem too forced…

**Mist's Child: **Hehe…I wrote even more…I just have to type it all…..stupid typing….

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **Thank you. I hope it lives up to its potential…

I'll respond to you reviewers more often now. Thanks again guys!


	6. I'm so confused!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I'll write a realllllly long one to make up for it.

* * *

Theresa's eyes widened, then she blinked. "King of the _ROUGE?_" She turned to her brother. "You're friends with King of the Rouge? I'm telling Daddy!"

"C'mon Theresa, don't do that." Alana said.

"Okay Alan, if you say so." Her eyes gleamed. "I'll just use it as blackmail."

Jon rolled his eyes before saying, "So George, how has life been treating you?"

Alana had continued training Theresa, and things seemed to be going well. Nobody suspected anything, and Theresa was having a grand old time.

"Oh Alan, this is so much fun!" She jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. Then she placed a big kiss on Alana's right cheek.

Alana was up faster than money out of a noble's purse (when George was around that is). "W-What was that?"

"Did I do it wrong?"

Alana just stood their, mouth agape. After a moment or so she turned and ran.

She happened to bump into Raoul. Literally.

"Whoa there. What's bothering you Alan?"

Alana was wheezing-she had run very fast. "The princess…she…she…"

"The princess what?"

"She kissed me! Raoul I-"

Raoul's expression was blank. "I have to go."

"But Raoul, I have to-"

"I have duties. Bye Alan."

He left Alana stranding in the corridor looking confused. Jon walked up behind her.

"Boo!"

"Wah!"

"Hey, what's up? You look like you saw a real ghost."

"Your sister kissed me!"

Jon looked unpleasantly surprised. "She did?"

"Yes! You have to tell me what to do! I don't want a relationship like that!"

"Okay Alan. I'll handle it."

Alan looked relieved. "Thanks Jon."

Jon went looking for his sister, but found Raoul first. He was sitting at the edge of the lake dragging his fingers through the water. Jon sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey," Raoul said without looking up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." He took his hand out of the water. "But it's stupid."

"Try me. I've already heard something stupid from Alan today."

"What?"

"My sister kissed him today." Jon sighed. "Luckily, he doesn't want that kind of relationship with her."

Raoul's look of gloom and doom disappeared. "He doesn't?"

"Nope."

He grinned. "I always liked that kid."

After a few hours Jon found Theresa waiting for him in his room.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Looking for you." He said.

"Well here I am. Let's talk."

"Me first. I heard what happened between you and Alan today."

"Did he tell you what I did wrong?"

"Alan isn't the right kind of boy for you. Besides, he doesn't want a relationship."

Theresa looked angry. "Did he say that or are you just making up tall tales Jonathan?"

"I'm telling you what Alan said."

Her anger changed to contempt. "I'll show him." She stomped towards the door.

"Theresa, wait. What did you want to tell me?"

She paused. "Cousin Rodger is coming tomorrow."

_**To my wonderful reviewers:**_

**Epobbp: **-Is shocked- I can't tell you that! It would ruin the story! Maybe, maybe not. Hehehe.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **I'm glad you think it's funny. That's one of my favorite lines too.

**TPfreak: **You think she should act more ladylike, huh? Okay, I'll try to work on that.

**Daine-WildMage: **Thank you!

**Daine Crow: **Yes, yes, I now know it is Alanna with two n's. I was writing out of memory for a while until I found the books, and now I'm too lazy to change it. I kind of like Alana better anyway.


	7. Aye, lass

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Weeee! As promised, a long chapter. BE HAPPY! Hehehe.

* * *

She was right- The next day the Duke of Conté arrived.

"Hi Rodger!" Jon said happily. "What are you doing here at the palace?"

"I'll be teaching those with the Gift how to use their magic."

"You're teaching magic?" The princess had just walked up.

"Is that Theresa?" Rodger asked. "I never would have guessed."

Theresa grinned. "Stop all the flattery Rodger. It's great to see you."

The prince and princess seemed happy to see their cousin, but there was something about him Alana didn't like.

"Rodger, are you testing for the Gift?" Theresa asked.

"I will be."

"I have the Gift!" She said excitedly.

"Oh really? Show me."

Theresa closed her eyes. Blue mist appeared around her. When she opened her eyes it disappeared.

"Impressive. Well, I have to go settle into my quarters. I'll see you later."

That night their was a ball to honor the Duke's coming. All the pages and squires were required to attend.

Theresa was in the mood to stir up trouble, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"Hey Jon, c'mere a second."

Her brother came over. "What is it?"

"Will you do me a big favor and dance with a friend of mine?"

"Fine. If you want me to."

"Oh yay. I'll be right back."

Pushing through the crowd, she found Raoul. "Hey Raoul, how'd you like to dance with a member of the royal family?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Of course I'd be delighted."

She smiled. "Good." Standing on her tiptoes she whispered in Raoul's ear, "I'll pay you twenty gold nobles if you dance with my brother."

Raoul was never one to back down from a challenge, especially with the princess giving it-plus, the money was a nice addition too. "Fine, I'll do it."

Theresa grabbed his hand. "Oh Raoul, you're so much fun!"

She led him to her brother. "Jon, this is my friend, Raoul. He's so happy you're willing to dance with him."

Raoul curtsied. Trying very hard not to laugh, he said, "I'm honored, your highness."

Jon looked back and forth between the two of them. Catching on, he held out his hand. "Come, m'lady."

Jon led Raoul to the dance floor, and every else froze. By now the two of them couldn't contain their laughter. Gary, Alex, and Alana rushed to the edge of the dance floor for a better view. Seeing Theresa sitting victoriously in a chair watching the two of them, Gary knew what was going on.

"Oh Theresa, you're my hero." Gary said, shaking his head. "I could never get them to do that."

The two of them finished the dance and came back over to their friends. Theresa was giggling hysterically. "That was brilliant you two. Brilliant!"

Alana shook her head. "That looked so wrong." She paused dramatically. "Raoul should have led, he's bigger."

Everyone exploded in laughter again.

"We should all applaud Raoul for being such a lovely lady." Alex said.

"And so graceful." Gary added.

The rest of the night flew by, but Raoul couldn't help but notice Theresa dancing with quite a few of the pages and squires. When she did it was like having a bad taste in his mouth-he couldn't ignore it.

Alana couldn't ignore it either, but for a different reason. Every time Theresa danced with someone, she made sure she was directly in Alana's eye line. It was rather irritating, but there was nothing she could do.

Two days later Duke Rodger began lessons for those with the Gift. Jon and Alana were the only two amongst their group of friends who had the Gift. When they entered the room they were in for a shock. At the front of the room sat Theresa.

"Theresa, what are you doing here!" Jon cried.

"Cousin Rodger is going to teach me how to use my Gift." She said calmly.

"But this is a class for boys!" Jon looked at her unhappily.

"Rodger said he'd be delighted to teach me," She said defiantly. "Alan, what do you say?"

Alana shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Umm…."

"Alan, you can't seriously agree with this!"

"Ah…"

Luckily, at that moment Rodger decided that would be the ideal moment to start class, so the argument was put on hold.

The class was actually quite interesting, but Alana still disliked the Duke for reasons she could not fathom.

The same day Theresa asked Alana to meet her by the fountain. Alana was still cautious of being alone with Theresa, but she went anyway. When she arrived she saw Theresa kissing one of the squires passionately. There were many more run-ins like this over the next few weeks, but Alana chose to ignore them.

There was one thing about them that upset her. When she turned to the others for advice, Raoul became tense and irritable, which was totally unlike him. She was worried about her big friend. He was obviously jealous and hurt.

It was also obvious Theresa was trying to make Alana jealous, but Alana didn't think she would do anything but swap spit. She was wrong.

One day the two of them went into the city. Alana turned her back for just a minute and when she turned back, the princess was gone. She wasn't too worried at first. She checked the princess' regular hang-outs. When she wasn't at any of them Alana stared to worry. She check the Dancing Dove next.

Theresa wasn't there, but George was. He recruited a few thieves and everyone started searching. It was getting dark and they still hadn't found her. Alana was starting to panic when George got a message form Stefan.

_The princess returned to the palace a few hours ago and I juss _

_remembered Alan left wit her. Juss thought I'd make sure ya don't_

_go lookin for her._

Alana was boiling. "I'm going to kill her!" She thanked George and headed back to the palace. Theresa was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"What was that?" Alana asked angrily.

"If you were more sensitive to a woman's feelings you would know I was bored." Theresa replied haughtily.

"Not sensitive to a woman's feelings!" Alana burst out. "I'm the last page you can say that too!" She stormed off.

There were no more incidents like that thankfully, probably because Alana had intimidated Theresa a bit. Alana refused to spend much time alone with Theresa. By this time she had gone to Gary for advice-she had learned to avoid Raoul and Jon when it came to the princess. Gary told her this;

"Theresa is used to getting what she wants, when she wants it. Eventually she'll lose interest. So wait for that to happen."

She trusted Gary, but she wasn't sure that was the best way to go about it. At this point Theresa was trying something new-flirting with Raoul. For some reason that annoyed Alana far more than anything else. She wasn't jealous, exactly. She didn't want Raoul to get hurt. Finally she found the guts to talk to him.

"Raoul, I have to talk to you." She said.

"Oh yeah? What is it Alan?"

"It's about the princess. She's been flirting with you, but I think she has hidden intentions."

Right there anyone else would have accused her of jealousy, but not Raoul. Alana pressed on. "You see, she's been trying to make me jealous ever since, you know…I think she wants revenge, and she's using you for it." She stopped and waited for a response.

After what seemed like an eternity, Raoul said, "It did seem odd, thanks Alan." He sounded so sad, Alana felt like horse crap.

After that Raoul paid much less attention to Theresa. Alana didn't realize, but that pissed Theresa off.

Alana had a Theresa free week with Sir Myles. They traveled to his estates. There she found here beautiful sword, Lightning. It was also magic, and many questions about it were raised when she returned.

Theresa seemed as curious as everyone else. The two of them were walking together in the palace, and Theresa popped one of her questions.

"How heavy is your sword, Alan?"

"Hmm? Oh it's very light," she said, not really thinking. "Want to hold it?"

Alana didn't notice the greedy look in Theresa's eyes. "Can I?"

She held out the sword. Theresa took it, then, glaring at Alana, she muttered something under her breath. The sword started to glow blue.

"What are you doing?" Alana snatched the sword back.

"This is my revenge." She said simply. "Someone help!" She yelled.

Servants came running. Now the sword was glowing so faintly it was impossible to tell if it was blue or violet.

"He's doing dangerous magic. If something goes wrong we could all be killed!"

One of the servants took Lightning. "But I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"Of course you didn't." Another servant said gruffly. "Take him to the Duke.

"But-"

"Yes, take him to Uncle." Theresa said.

(A/N:I was going to stop here, but you guys deserve some more.)

Theresa hadn't realized there'd been a witness. One of George's spies had seen everything and hurried to tell the King of Thieves.

George was astonished. "I never thought the lass'd do something like that." He shook his head. "I'd better go up to the palace."

"But the Lord Provost…"

"George smiled. "No worries. I'm King of Thieves for a reason."

He went up to the palace dressed in a black cloak. He had no trouble getting inside, but finding the princess was a hassle.

She was in a courtyard, all alone. He sat beside her.

"Why hello lovely." He said. "I heard some news and I'm praying it ain't true."

"George? How did you get here so fast?"

"It is true then?" He sighed. "Aye, lass, why did you do that to Alan?"

"Because…"

"Because he was the boy who didn't want you?"

"Theresa, did you ever suspect there is a reason Alan shows little interest in you?"

"To spite me."

"No…" He sighed again. "What I'm about to tell you cannot be told to anyone. Do you understand? Not your brother, not Gary, no one."

"Okay…?"

"Alan is not Alan. He's Alana. She's a girl disguised as a boy because she wants to be a knight."

Theresa stared at him blankly. "Oh George, you're so funny."

"I'm not joking lass."

"…you're not?"

"No. Alan of Trebond is a girl."

_**To my wonderful reviewers:**_

**Mist's Child: **Yes, she is. Hehehe.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **It's priceless? Yay! Yes, we have a few little crushes going on in this story, don't we?

**HyperKathryne: **Not love, just a little crush under false pretenses. It goes byebye now. Don't worry, as I said before, I don't like girl on girl action.

**Nativewildmage: **Indeed she does. Silly princess…

**Elmthesmartypants: **Thankies!

**TPfreak: **I have updated, with a long chapter as promised. It was 6 pages in Microsoft Word without the review of reviewers…HA!


	8. It's called a secret for a reason!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_

* * *

Recap:**

"Alan is not Alan. He's Alana. She's a girl disguised as a boy because she wants to be a knight."

Theresa stared at him blankly. "Oh George, you're so funny."

"I'm not joking lass."

"…you're not?"

"No. Alan of Trebond is a girl."

**Part…um….8….**

"A girl? But how…how did she get in…how is she training for…oh my god!" Theresa was speechless.

"A bit of a shock, isn't it?"

"I always knew he-she was a bit small and she never liked to swim but I _never _even considered she wasn't what she seemed." She gasped. "And I just got her in trouble! Oh no! I have to explain to Uncle!"

"Theresa, before you go, promise me you won't tell a soul."

"Of course not. Alana's my friend, even if she didn't tell me this."

"You're a good lass."

"I have to go."

Theresa ran through the corridors until she found her uncle.

"Uncle, have you punished Alan yet?"

"Why, Theresa?"

"Because…um…he didn't really do anything. I was lying…and the glowing was my magic."

The Duke looked his niece over. "I didn't think Alan would try such a thing. Why did you do it?"

"I was angry with him. But please don't punish him! And don't tell father…"

He laughed. "I won't tell your father. But you do realize you'll have to apologize to Alan."

"I know."

Theresa skipped off, feeling considerably less guilty. But she did have to apologize. She knocked on Alana's door.

"Alan?"

"What do you want now?" She said, opening the door and scowling.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Please just let me come in."

"Fine." Alana opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry." She sat down on the bed. "I had no right to assume you would be attracted to me, and even less a right to get you in trouble when you weren't."

"Well I'm in trouble now."

"No, I talked to my uncle and explained it was me. You're not going to be punished. Can you please forgive me?"

Alana was quiet. "I'm going to need some time."

Theresa stood up. "Okay. But just so you know, I swear to the goddess I won't tell anyone, Alana."

"What!" Alana couldn't help shouting. "What did you just call me?"

"Alana. But don't be mad. George told me. Don't be mad at him either."

Alana was mad. Very mad. But she was trying to control herself. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Not my own brother." She replied. "But it could be nice having a female friend, Alana."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm not angry, exactly. And I forgive you and all that. But don't call me Alana unless we're alone."

"Okay. I won't let it slip. Bye now."

"Wait. Theresa, are you still looking for a boyfriend?"

"Of course. I just hope the next boy I want isn't a girl too."

Alana laughed. "Well the answer might be closer than you think."

"Okay? I better be going. Later."

Theresa left and headed back to her rooms. She happened to see Raoul. "Hey!"

"Hi."

"What're you up to Raoul?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just heading out to the grounds to practice some swordsmanship."

"Oh really? Can I watch?"

"Well, I'm not sure that's entirely proper…"

"Oh please? I'll stay out of your way. I promise!"

"Okay. Come on then." He smiled. "So how are things going between you and Alan?" It pained him to say it, but he was curious all the same.

"I think we should just be friends. Besides, how would I look dancing with someone the same size as me? I need someone who can protect my image, and I can love."

"I thought you had eyes for only Alan."

She blushed. "Well…things change…"

"Okay then." He smiled down and her, and she smiled back. Her clear eyes sparkled happily, and she had a bounce in her step.

"Thank you so much for letting me watch you. Jon never lets me go outside with him when he's training."

"Why not?"

"He's worried I won't act like a lady…but I rarely give him reason to doubt that I'm laylike."

Raoul wasn't sure he agreed with that, remembering the ball. "Is he worried you're going to try to be a lady knight?" He laughed at his own comment.

"It could happen." She said quickly. "Not me, obviously, but would it be so terrible if there was a lady knight?"

He thought about it. "I guess not. It could be interesting."

Theresa gave him her award-winning smile. "That's why I love you Raoul. You're so open-minded."

He blushed and turned away from her. She had said she loved him. He knew she didn't mean it that way, but still.

"So Raoul, any ladies of the court you have your eye on?" Theresa asked.

"Well…there is one lady…." He said slowly.

"Who?" she inquired.

"She has long black hair, sparkling blue eyes, and more spunk than anyone I've ever met."

Then it dawned on her. What Alana said, 'Well the answer might be closer than you think'. She smiled again, more shyly this time. "She sounds really beautiful."

"She is." He said, looking her in the eyes. "The thing is, I don't know if she's interested."

"I think she might be."

_**

* * *

To my wonderful reviewers:**_

**nativewildmage: **Of course George would! I love George…

**TPfreak: **You're impressed! Yay! And may I say, finally, the goddamn wait _is _over.

**Lady Leah Of Chaos: **CURSE MY LACK OF SPELLING ABILITY! Grr…thanks for letting me know…-mumbles about evil spelling-

**elmthesmartypants: **Don't worry, she starts maturing very soon. Remember, she's used to getting anything she wants, so it will take time.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **Hehe, I love writing cliff-hangers but I despise reading them. You can call me Thea or Tai…I have lots of nicknames…

**Confusedknight: **She won't tell. She's not evil…just spoiled…

**KiwiNimrod: **I know it's Alanna. But in my fanfic it's Alana. Live with it.

**Kokari: **Thanks! I shall write as fast as my little fingers will allow.

**epobbp: **Don't worry, she is more trustworthy than she lets on. And things get better.

**Mist's Child: **Hehe…she's mean isn't she? Not so much in the coming chapters….

**winky-wink: **As I said before, Theresa will mature and become less spoiled. But yes, she is very spoiled now, isn't she? Anywho, Alana is paired with George…

_**I will be updating only once a week seeing as school has started. I'm sorry, but I just don't have as much time. Read my profile for details.**_


	9. My Knight!

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

_

_Yes, I am back! It's been a long time (a year I believe?) but I just couldn't stay away . This is my freshman year of high school so forgive me if I'm less than consistent. I will try to update often, and bring interesting twists in along the way._

* * *

"_**I think she might be."**_

Raoul stared at Theresa, wondering if he had heard correctly. Theresa stared back nervously. After a minute, she whispered his name.

"Sorry." He snapped out of his daze. "That was improper. Princess Theresa, I, Raoul of Goldenlake, humbly request permission to court you." He watched her face and was pleased to see that the grin that spread across it was genuine.

"Raoul, I could not find a better man in all the land."

"Oh yeah? Two days ago you'd thought you'd found one." His tone was teasing, but there was scorn and hurt in his eyes.

_I can't tell Raoul that Alan is really Alana…_(A/N: I spell Alana with one n and Rodger with a d. Deal with it.)

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've been so silly…" She really had been - Raoul had been after her since her 11th birthday. Now she was almost 15, and Raoul had been patiently waiting 4 years. All the kind gestures flowed through her mind. The expensive gifts on holidays and birthdays. His understanding ear when she was upset. His honest smiles when she had been happy. His quick excuses to keep her out of trouble with her brother. Tears started to pool in her eyes. "Oh Raoul, why am I so dense?!" She buried her face in her hands. "You were always right there, waiting for me. It took me so long to catch up!"

He gently put his arms around her. "Why are you crying? I didn't mind waiting for you to catch up. It's okay."

His forgiving words comforted her, but she continued to cry. She knew that even if he had not minded waiting for her to catch up, no person in the world could have watched unaffected when the one he was waiting for started down a different path.

* * *

The next day Theresa made a point of avoiding her brother. She didn't feel like explaining the romantic twists of the day before. She was exceptional at avoiding her brother, but someone else found her.

"Theresa!" The princess turned towards the voice calling her name. It was Alana.

"Hi Alan!" She smiled as the redhead caught up with her.

"I heard something interesting from Raoul," Alana began. "I was just wondering what's going to happen now."

"Life will continue on as it always has, and we, as the young people of the palace, will struggle to find purpose in this world."

"Don't get all philosophical on me now, Theresa. You know that wasn't what I was talking about. I want to know about…you know…"

Theresa grinned at her friend. "Don't tell me you want the finest details of my sexual fantasies, Alan. That is totally inappropriate!"

"What? I was just- and you- ugh…." Theresa laughed as Alana turned bright red and tried to keep her dignity when several of the other pages looked up after hearing Theresa's response to Alana's question.

"I've been selfish," Theresa said as she waved away the other pages. "And silly. I've been looking all around for something that was right in front of me. I was looking for a knight, and I finally found him." A soft smile found its way to her face. I don't know why I've acted so childishly. I don't know why I've been searching in all the wrong places. All I know is that now that I've found my knight, I don't want to let him go." She paused. "Raoul didn't tell Brother anything, did he?"

"I don't think so." Alana was giving Theresa a strange look. _Is this the same girl that called for me while she was kissing boys just to spite me? _"He's your 'knight'?"

"I think so. He's handsome, kind, strong, smart, protective, and he adores me. What else could I possibly find?"

"I don't think there's anything else." Alana smiled. "I'm glad this whole mess is resolved."

"Me too." Theresa's eyes gleamed with her signature look of mischief. "I've always wanted a girlfriend to talk to about this stuff!"

"What?" Alana stared dumbly at Theresa. "What are you talking about?"

"Now that I've discovered your secret, I can tell you so many things I can't tell anyone else. Jon wouldn't understand. Gary would poke fun. Talking to Raoul would be awkward. And I don't much care for Alex, but don't tell Brother I said that. Now that I have you I finally have a girl to talk to!"

"Theresa, I don't think I'm going to act as you're expecting me to. I'm not going to sit around with you and talk about dresses and hair and growing up to be beautiful. Don't you have any female friends in the palace?"

"No, they're all boring." Theresa put on a pout. "They're all older and talking about marriage and upholding their family name. I don't care about any of that yet."

For the first time, Alana saw past Theresa's bubbly, carefree shell, and saw the lonely little girl inside. "Theresa…are you telling me that all the friends I've heard you talk about around Jon and your parents and figments of your imagination?"

"Well, of course. I can't tell my parents I'm miserable having to act like a lady, can I? I can't tell them I'd rather spend time with the boys. They'd be mortified."

Alana looked at the princess, and then put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder. "I guess I am your new girlfriend, aren't I?"

_**To my incredibly wonderful reviewers who probably want to shot me and probably don't read my stories anymore:**_

**Mage of Dragons**: I know. I don't like to spell Rodger without the 'd', and I've been spelling Alana with only one 'n' for so long, it's too late to turn back. Thank you for your wonderful compliments though.

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: ahem Technically I kept writing. I hope you like the latest chapter…

**Silveni**: I adore Raoul. I have no idea why, but I do. Therefore, he will become essential to the life of this story (as if he wasn't already)…

**Cede**: I don't know if I'll kill anyone or not…

**Elmthesmartypants**: Well I couldn't let her get in trouble, could I?

**Kokari**: I gave you a short chapter and a loooooooooong wait. Hopefully this chapter made up for that.

**Brigitta Alyse**: Resolved? This is only the beginning of the story! There's a whole other book I'm going to cover!

**Nativewildmage**: I've found most men in the real world try to be subtle and fail miserably, so why should fictional men be any different?

**TPfreak**: Thank you. )

**Epobbp**:I failed your request! FORGIVE ME!!


	10. Life!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

The rest of the day passed without significance, except of course the news that there would be a royal ball three days after the squires took their trip to the Bazhir lands.

"A ball means I'll have to explain to Jon what's happened between Raoul and me!" Theresa said despairingly. "Why is it always impossible for me to get away with anything?"

Alana stared at her. _She could get away with murder…_ "Why are you so worried about talking to Jon?"

Theresa looked at her as if she was absolutely insane. "How would your brother feel if you started dating one of his close friends?"

Alana looked thoughtful, then said, "I don't believe Thom has any close friends." _Or any friends at all, for that matter._

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I can tell you what Brother is going to say to me. He's going to say," Theresa spoke with a deep, crackling voice. "'Theresa, why are you doing this? You've put me in an awkward position you know. If things don't work out, I'll have to take sides, and I'll have to take your side to show a united family front. Raoul is one of my closest friends. I don't want to do that.'"

Alana was laughing at Theresa's imitation of her brother's voice. After she had calmed herself she said, "I doubt he'll say that. It will probably be more along the lines of 'Finally, Raoul will stop moping around the palace like a sad puppy dog.'"

Theresa looked confused. "Moping? I've never seen him moping. And at all the balls he has had no trouble finding a dancing partner."

"Oh trust me, he's been moping, especially in the last few months when you've constantly had your tongue down someone's throat."

The princess opened her mouth to defend herself, then closed it again. "Mithros, I'm a disgrace!"

"A disgrace to what?" Gary had walked over to the two of them. "Hey Alan, I thought my father told me you had committed some heinous crime and you needed to be seriously punished."

"That was my fault," Theresa said. "It was nonsense."

"Oh. Okay." Gary turned to his cousin. "So I take it your little infatuation with our Alan is finished?"

"Yes Gary," Theresa said impatiently. "Now, don't you have some knight-like duties you could be attending to?"

"Ah cousin, you forget. None of us become knights until we pass our ordeals."

She shrugged. "Squire-like duties then. Leave us."

"It seems I've been given a royal command," Gary commented to Alana as he walked away. "Don't get in any trouble you two."

"Why didn't you tell him about you and Raoul?" Alana asked curiously.

"He's sure to tell Jon, and I want to be the one to tell Jon."

"So you are going to tell him then."

"I suppose so."

Theresa stood at the doors of her brother's room. She had been there countless times, but this was the first time she noticed how dark and looming his doors seemed. She slowly reached for the doorknob, then thought better of it and knocked. "Brother, are you in there?"

She heard shuffling behind the door, then it opened and her brother stood before her. He leaned against the doorframe lazily with a condescending look in his eyes. "Little sister, what have you done to poor Alan now?"

"I caused no problems that were not easily mended. Now let me in so I can tell you the news of the day."

Jon smirked and moved to the side to allow his sister entrance. "What is it you want to tell me?"

Closing examining the cracks in the floor, Theresa began to recite the events of the previous day. When she was done she chanced a look at her brother and was surprised to see a smile on his face.

"Is that all you needed to tell me?" He asked her.

"Yes. Now what lecture are you going to give me?"

The prince looked surprised. "Lecture? The only lectures you'll ever get from me will come when you bore your children to death telling the story of how you met their father. Honestly sister, you're a bright girl. Why did it take you so long to see Raoul's obvious interest in you?"

Theresa blinked. "You're not upset?"

He laughed. "I'm going to let you in on a secret." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I like to see the people I care about happy. If they're happy, that's all I need." He straightened up and added "I'm glad Raoul won't be moping around like a sad puppy dog anymore."

With that, Theresa started laughing. "That's what Alan said you'd say."

"Well that Alan's a smart kid," the prince remarked.

"I guess he is," Theresa said. _If only Jon knew just how smart…_

* * *

**AMulata**: Aw, thank you. )

**elmthesmartypants**:You're still reading?? THANK YOU! I bow down to your incredible kindness!

**GinaStar**:Thank you. )

**Tamora Pierce Luva**: Okay! )

**manda rose**: Haha, thank you.

**Tortall101**: I'm glad you like the story!

**Salma-sol**:Thank you. I'll take all that into consideration. )

* * *

Blah. Not the best chapter. I'll improve it, I promise. 


End file.
